Lynnanne Zager
Lynnanne Zager is an American voice actress and voice caster. She also teaches voice-over to both kids and adults. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Super Friends (1983) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dead Space: Aftermath (2011) - Computer Voice, Reporter 'Movies' *DreamWorks Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) - George's Mom, ADR Loop Group *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Fly At Launch, ADR Loop Group *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet (2014) - Female Vendor 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Old Panda Woman *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Lioness *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - Computer Voice *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Book of Life (2014) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - Launch Computer *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DreamWorks The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *2 Days in the Valley (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Butter (2011) - Additional Voices *Casual Sex? (1988) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - News Reporter *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) - Additional Voices *Extraordinary Measures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (2017) - ADR Loop Group *I, Robot (2004) - Orbital Space Program Infomercial, USR Computer *Just Getting Started (2017) - Additional Voices *Let's Go to Prison (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Overboard (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Pet Sematary (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Powder (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Senseless (1998) - Additional Voices *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) - House Security Voice *Star Trek (2009) - Enterprise Computer *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *Table 19 (2017) - Additional Voices *That's What I Am (2011) - Additional Voices *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *Titanic (1997) - ADR Loop Group *While You Were Sleeping (1995) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *My Holo Love (2020) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *NFS: Heat (2019) - Additional Voices *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2020. *Russi Taylor recommended her to try the world of ADR voice-over. Category:American Voice Actors